Issue 2
Overview Issue 2, titled A Shadow of the Past, was a major revision to City of Heroes released on Thursday, September 16, 2004. Some of the notable features of this issue were: * Badges, capes, and auras were added to the game * The ability to "respec" characters... allowing players to modify their power choices and enhancement slotting. * The addition of The Hollows, Eden, and Shadow Shard zones * The addition of the Terra Volta Respecification Trial, the Eden Trial, and the Cavern of Transcendence Trial * The addition of the Paragon Dance Party club * The addition of villain patrols (before this release, all villains were more or less stationary in missions) * The addition of exemplaring (prior to this you could sidekick, so exemplaring is sometimes referred to as "reverse sidekicking") * The Rularuu and Minions of Igneous enemy types were added * Teleport and resurrection confirmation was added * The city information terminal kiosks were made functional so players could access various game statistics * A revamp of the chat UI * An increase in mission difficulty, which was controversial at the time (note that the ability to set individual difficulties through Notoriety settings was not added until Issue 3). * An increase of the influence trade limit to 99,999 Release Event Portals spawning Rularuu appeared throughout Paragon City. Release Notes ''NOTE: These describe the changes as they existed at the time of Issue 2's release. Many things (such as the effects of exemplaring) have undergone subsequent changes in later updates.'' Costume Rewards * Capes : Starting at level 20, characters can earn the right to wear a cape. Visit the City Representative in City Hall once you get to level 20 to start your quest. * Effects: Starting at level 30, characters can earn the right to add constant special effects to their character's costumes. Badges * Earn badges by visiting locations, learning Paragon City's history, reaching certain milestones, or completing certain missions. Accolades can be earned by getting all the badges pertaining to a particular "set." There are over 150 different badges in all. Power Re-specification * The Terra Volta reactor has been running beyond full capacity for quite some time. Heroes who venture within it may experience untold side-effects. 6 New City Zones * The Hollows - The Trolls have expanded their territory at the expense of the citizens of Eastgate . A once peaceful district has been turned into a battleground, and the Paragon City Police Task Force is in need of help. * The Tunnels of the Trolls - In an ancient realm beneath the city, creatures from the depths of the Earth guard a gateway of almost limitless power. * Four new zones in an alternate dimension known as the Shadow Shard: ** Firebase Zulu - This military base provides a safe place for heroes to begin their sojourn into the dangerous Shadow Shard. ** Cascade Archipelago - Strange vegetation and stern guardians fill this mind bending area. ** The Chantry - This fortress under siege is home to a mysterious being who could be a fearsome foe or a powerful ally. ** The Storm Palace - An area of chaotic power, this zone holds many hazards for determined heroes. New Villain Groups * Rularuu - Battle massive Brutes and fearsome Sentries in your efforts to learn about the Shadow Shard. * Minions of Igneous - Face deadly Pumicites and molten Magmites in the Hollows. Trials * Terra Volta Respecification Trial - In the devastation following the Rikti War, the Terra Volta reactor is Paragon City's sole source of power. Unfortunately, the villains know this all too well. * Eden Trial - Battle the Devouring Earth and free captured heroes before they become the Devoured. * Cavern of Transcendence Trial - Discover what lies at the core of The Hollows. Mission Enhancements * Many missions across all levels have been revamped with the latest features of the game. See the marks many strange villain groups have left upon their surroundings. Smash stolen weapons to smithereens. Use teamwork to bypass Crey's security protocols. Seek the key to the Outcasts' inner sanctum - but watch out for the wandering patrols! Exemplar/Aspirants * Higher level characters can now help out their lower-level friends easier than ever with this "reverse Sidekicking" feature. Exemplars artificially lower their level to that of the Aspirant. Exemplars will lose access to powers gained after the level they have been lowered to, and their Enhancements will have an appropriate reduction in effectiveness as well. Exemplars do not receive Influence or Enhancements for arrests or missions. They do receive XP and Inspirations. 100% of XP received by an Exemplar goes towards debt reduction. If there is no more debt to get rid of, further XP gained will be converted to Influence. Stores * Made it possible for you to buy level 40 Magic Enhancements from Ghost Falcon. Many "Quality of Life" Features * The Tutorial is now optional for all players. * Kiosks are now functional, and track the Victors, Punishers, Healers, and Nemeses on a daily and monthly basis. * The current team leader can switch the lead to another player with the / makeleader command. * Sidekicking now requires both the Sidekick and Mentor to be on the same team. * Sidekicking is no longer persistent (ends when one player leaves the team or logs off). * Enhancements have a new window where they can be easily traded or deleted. * Using the "Search" feature, you can now look for prospective team members across zones, sorted by Archetypes and Levels. * Quick Trade. You can now quickly give an Inspiration or Enhancement to a team-mate or other player. Simply drag the item from your inventory to the player, or right click on the item you wish to trade and select Give. * Teleportation Confirmation. You can optionally set up a prompt to appear when someone wants to teleport you. * Resurrection Confirmation. Whenever you are rezzed you will be prompted to accept or decline the Resurrection. * When you have email in your inbox, the email button will turn red. * The keybinding page has loads more options. * Stay off people's Friends lists (and Supergroup rosters) with the /hide and /unhide commands. * The Supergroup Message of the Day ( MotD ) will now display to all members of the Supergroup upon login. * You can now look at your own Name and Titles by changing the option in the Options screen under General-> Reticle -> OwnerName . * Many continuing sound effects now fade. * The Chat UI and windows have undergone a major overhaul. Check out your in-game Help for details. * GM chat now shows up in a unique color. * You can now trade up to 99,999 influence in one trade. Mission Changes * The Numina Task Force has been limited to players between levels 35-38. Powers * Reduced Tanker and Defender attack powers Endurance Costs. * Increased the Damage of Tanker/Super Strength/Knockout Blow. * Increased the Damage of Freezing Touch (both Tanker/Ice Melee and Blaster Ice Manipulation versions). * Changed Tanker/Super Strength Punch and Haymaker and Stone Melee/Stone Mallet and Heavy Mallet and Battle Axe Gash, Chop and Beheader to a Knock Down, instead of a Knock Back. Villains will still fall just as much, but you will not have to go chase after them as much. * Increased the Knock Back distance of Super Strength/Foot Stomp and Stone Melee/Tremor and of Battle Axe/Pendulum. * Fixed a bug that was preventing some powers (powers that Resist Damage) from getting their Recharge and Endurance Buffed/ Debuffed (for example, Hasten will now reduce (improve) the recharge time of Unstoppable). * Modified Ice Patch and Ice slick to ensure a KnockDown instead of a Knock back when used against foes of your level or higher (some lower level foes may get knocked back). Modified their KnockDown chance to work better with the new KnockDown only (Multiple changes involved here). * Provoke now accepts Recharge Enhancements. * Chilling Embrace now accepts Slow Enhancements. * Slightly increased the chance and duration of Disorient for Power Punch/Barrage and Super Strength/Jab. * Increased Damage and Knockback of Tanker/Fiery Aura/Rise of the Phoenix . Also, Rise of the Phoenix will now revive you with 50% END and you will be able to Recover Endurance Normally. * Fixed Stone Armor/Granite Armor. It was only giving a 15% damage resistance. It now grants a 50% damage resistance and adds Defense. It now also accepts Defense Enhancements. Other attributes of the power remain unchanged. * Fixed Ice Armor/Hoarfrost, Invulnerability/Dull Pain (Tanker and Scrapper), Stone Armor/Earth's Embrace, and Regeneration/Dull Pain. They were not increasing the Max HP as much as they should at higher levels. * Fixed bug in Ice Armor/Frozen Armor that was not allowing its damage resistance to get better with Enhancements. Slotting Resist Damage Enhancements in Frozen armor will now increase its damage resistance. * Stone Armor/Granite Armor no longer debuffs your Accuracy. Instead it debuffs your damage output (to equate to about the same Damage per second as the ACC debuff ). This way you can still hold agro as a Tanker (your hits and Taunts will now hit, while still reducing your overall Damage per Second). * Fixed Burn. It now correctly protects you from Hold, Sleep, and Immobilize. * "CRITICAL" text will now float when a scrapper lands a critical hit. * Scrappers can now land Critical hits with all Pool attack powers (like fighting and jump kick for example). (includes multiple fixes) * Scrapper now have an Increased chance to land a Critical Blow on anything ranking higher than a minion (LT, BOSS, ARCHVILLAIN, ETC.) Critical chance for minions or underlings remain the same. * Fixed Shadow Maul Critical damage. * Increased the amount of Endurance you gain (per villain in the affected area) when you use Dark Armor/Soul Transfer. Slightly increased its affected area. * Updated Martial Arts attack animations!! Cast/Activation times for almost all these powers were improved and sped up or modified in some way. The resulting set is now much faster than before. Villain equivalents were changed as well. * All New KATANA Animations and Power Names (power effectiveness remains the same, such as damage and recharge times, but animations are sleeker, faster, and more stylized)! * Fixed Moment of Glory and Unstoppable so they properly modified your HPs (sometimes, these powers would incorrectly heal you to full). * Updated Moment of Glory Description Text. Clarified that this power does not give resistance to Psionics (this did not change the actual power, just the text). * Increased the chance of Throw Spines, and Ripper to Immobilize a target. * Fixed Spine Throwing Short Help (It said the power did KnockBack , but it does not). Long Help was correct. This fix did not modify the power. * Scrapper/Dark Melee Siphon Life now accepts Heal Enhancements. * Fixed Dark Melee/Shadow Punch, Smite and Shadow Maul Icons. * Fixed Dark Melee/Shadow Maul Critical hit. If a Shadow Maul Critical is successful, it will now do 1 extra hit equal to double damage. * Super Reflexes/Elude has been modified to a Click Power that lasts 100 seconds. It still offers the same buffs, but you now CAN attack. However, after the power wears, it will drain your Endurance and leave you unable to recover Endurance for 20 seconds. * Fixed Broadsword Disembowel Damage an END Cost. Both were too about 30% too low (Damage and END cost are both higher now). Damage is now ranked Superior. * Fixed text Description of M30 grenade. It said it was minor damage, but it is moderate (damage of power was not affected by this change only the text.). * Fix: Putting Slow Enhancements into Ice Storm will now boost the slow effect of the power. * Fixed Visual f/x of blizzard (it was timing out, and giving the appearance that the power stopped working, even though the power was still active). Power did not change. * Reduced the ToHit Debuff of Devices/Smoke Screen and Fire Control/Smoke. They were reducing the targets ToHit by 100% ( subtrating 50% from villains base 50% ToHit ). They are now set correctly to -10% debuff (50%-5%). * Increased Accuracy of Smoke Grenade. * Removed half second delay from Tesla Cage hold effect (hold was occurring 0.5 seconds after TC hit the target). * Increased duration of Sleep effect for Psychic Blast/Will Domination. * Increased the HP and END you receive from a Howling Twilight Resurrection. * Increased attack Range of Howling Twilight. * ToHit DeBuff Enhancements will now work with Darkest Night (Darkest Night always Debuffed a targets Accuracy, and did accepted ToHit Debuff Enhancements, however the enhancements were not improving the debuff . They work now). * Dark Miasma/Shadow Fall now accepts Resist Damage Enhancements. * Fixed a bug with Dark Miasma/Tar Patch that allowed foes to pass through it unaffected if they ran without stopping. * Dark Servant is now Mobile . It can now cast Petrifying Gaze and no longer casts Fear (the power now accepts Hold Enhancements). Fixed it's Darkest Night power. Recharge and Duration of the Dark Servant has been increased. Casting cost was reduced. * Modified Dark Servant entity visual f/x. * Added Confirmation Dialog Prompts for Teleport/Recall Friend and Resurrection powers. * Force Field/Repulsion Bomb: This power stated that it did damage, but it does not. Repulsion Bomb now also Disorients affected foes. Updated Text and Removed Damage Enhancements. * Fixed Lingering Radiation. It was not slowing the targets attack rate. * Fulcrum Shift will no longer buff that caster (and allies near the caster) multiple times if multiple foes are affected unless the caster is near each affected foe. * Doubled the Buff around caster of Fulcrum Shift. * Stimulant, Fortitude and Increase Density can now target ally pets. * Fixed Dark Blast/Moonbeam. Increased its accuracy (like all sniper powers, it should have a bonus Accuracy). * Fixed Regeneration Aura and Recovery Aura cast animation from animating even though the power was not recharged. * Improved Empathy/Adrenaline boost: It now dramatically increases an ally's Endurance Recovery, Hit Point Regeneration and attack rate for 90 seconds. However, Adrenalin Boost is very exhausting and it will leave you Disoriented for about 20 seconds. * Increased Movement speed of Tornado. It is now slightly faster than most villains. * Fixed Irradiate Defense Debuff for Villains and Heroes. It was debuffing the target(s) by 220% instead of 30%. * Corrected Short Help for Dispersion Bubble. Short Help said it offered protection from Sleep, but the power does not. The long description text was always the correct one. Power did not change. * Villains caught in Gravity Control/Dimension shift will now become immobilized. They will no longer wander around and try to attack you. Also fixed a bug that caused the translucency to wear off at a different time then the intangibility. * Increased the initial attack range of Gravity Control/Wormhole. * Mass Confusion will no longer alert foes of your presence. * Terrify now take Damage Enhancements. * Increased Gravity Control/Singularity movement speed. * Fixed Stalagmites power description to indicate it must be used on the ground (Description text change only. Not a power change). * Fixed a bug that was causing some sleep powers to wake the target the moment the sleep power was cast. * Modified Class for Fire Imps and Phantom Army. They were previously Minion Class and are now Pet class. This gives them less Damage, but more HP and 25% better accuracy. * Fixed Total Domination not doing Damage (it now also takes Damage Enhancements) (update short help). * Changed the Display name of the Decoy Phantasms (previously, the decoys had the same name as the true Phantasms, and were indistinguishable). * Increased Threat Level of Decoy Phantasms and Spectral Army so they draw more agro (which is their job as decoys). * Increased Accuracy of Ice Control/Flash Freeze. * Modified All Sleep. Sleep can now only be broken with a Change in HP (Damage or Heal) , by a Knock Back (or KnockUp , KnockDown or Repel) or by a power that specifically does so (such as Empathy/Clear Mind). Anything else, such as Buffs, Debuffs or Mez powers that do no damage, will not free a Sleeping target. * Removed Accuracy Debuff Enhancements from Pool/Presence/Intimidate and Invoke Panic; and Force Field/Force Bubble. These powers do not debuff the targets Accuracy, and thus, does not need ACC Debuff Enhancements. * Fixed Group Fly so Everyone affected gets a Fly Speed Boost, and everyone will go faster is Fly Speed Enhancements are used. * Phase Shift can no longer be used with Rest. * Fixed Disorient visual f/x in Flurry. * Fixed Description for Magnetic Aspirator Enhancement. * Removed bad system messages from Discipline and similar working Inspirations. * Fixed Discipline, Strength of Will, and Iron Will Inspirations so they protect against Hold properly. * Modified Pool/Medicine/Resuscitate. It no longer leaves the target unable to Regenerate Hit Points or Recover Endurance. It still Resuscitates a target with full HP, but no Endurance. * Doubled the effectiveness of all Hamidon Enhancements (most now boost 2 attributes by 50%). * All Clockwork Immobilizer (Temp powers) now only work on the Clockwork villlains . Mark IV can now always work on the Clockwork King. * Decreased Recharge time to Jump Kick. * Decreased the amount of time Diabolique is phase shifted out of normal space. * Sky Raiders Force Field Generators now give some xp. * Fixed Devouring Earth Fungi Beacon so it offers the Devouring Earth proper protection. * Updated Ghosts powers and f/xs. * Updated Totem Attack Powers. * Updated Outcast Powers and villains. * Updated Tsoo Powers and villains. * Updated Nemesis Powers. * Updated Troll Powers. * Updated Warriors Powers. * Updated Rikti Powers. * Rikti Monkey Gas will no longer harm villains. * Fixed Rikti Portal from teleporting in the wrong type, number and level of Rikti villains. * Modified some powers of The Family. * Update 5th Column Boss powers. * Update some CoT Mage and Spectre powers. * Slight Modification for Dr Vahzilok powers. * Reworked most Robot villain Damage Resistances (except clockworks). * Modified Devouring Earth villains attack and defense powers. * Expanded villain levels past level 50. * Fixed Rikti Monkey selection/collision box. * Fixed 5th column Hoverbot selection/collision box. * Fixed Hydra Kraken selection/collision box. * Fixed Carnival Illusionist selection/collision box. * Fixed Villain with Fire Imps. They were not summoning. * Fixed Sound f/x of blizzard, Ice storm and Freezing Rain (they was timing out, even though the power was still active). Powers did not change. * Fixed Hive Swarm Damage (this is not regarding the standard Devouring Earth Swarm, but rather the special Devouring Swarm in unique maps). It was doing the wrong damage for its level. * Fixed Malta Titan Plasma Blast Regeneration inhibitor and Malta Sapper Recovery inhibitor from working improperly and spamming combat chat. * Some villains (very few) can now detect stealth. Clues will be given in the villain descriptions where appropriate. * Arch Villains now have limited protection from Controlling effects (e.g. sleep, Hold, Confuse, etc...each arch villain may vary). All Arch Villains will have very high protection from Mez effects, but will have some period of time when they are vulnerable to such effects (indicated by a visual effect). Effectively, it is like they are using Iron Will Inspirations. * Reworked many Arch villain and giant monster powers and resistances. * Fixed (Increased) the damage (and END Cost) of War Mace/Jawbreaker and Shatter. * Increased Range of Turrets. * Increased Range and Fire rate of Thunder Storm. * Added a chance for Knockdown to Blizzard. * Increased Damage and END Cost of Knockout Blow ( its now the same as Seismic Smash and Total Focus). * Fixed Dragons Tail (it should knock down instead of Knock Back). * Fixed Whirling Axe (it should knock down instead of Knock Back). * Revamped Jack Frost: Increased Jack Frosts attack speed with Sword; Improved Freezing Touch; Replaced Frost with Ice Bolt; Improved Resistance. * Modified Jack Frosts Greater Ice Sword Attack. He still has his Greater Ice Sword attack, but his Greater Ice Sword attack will use the regular (smaller) Ice Sword Model. This will prevent him from having to switch back and forth between small and large sword models (which slowed his attack rate, and caused him to tend to not change attacks when using the Greater Ice Sword). So he will now use Ice Sword, and then periodically activate a heavy attack (new animation with small sword) with that sword. Greater Ice Sword attack does more damage now as well. * Revamped Animate Stone: Added inherent Taunt to all its attacks; Added Hurl Boulder; Increased the speed of Stone Fist. * Removed Interrupt Enhancements from Resurrect and Mutation (these powers do not have interrupt times and thus do not benefit from Interrupt Enhancements). * Modified Behemoth, Demon and Envoy powers. * Modified CoT and Infernal Behemoth/Demon Portals XP Schema. * Modified Banished Pantheon Witch Doctor powers. * Fixed some villain not casting their debuff powers properly. * All heroes are now treated like your teammates when you use powers on them (like buffs and heals). Previously, the difference between your levels would affect how much you buffed and healed a hero not on your team. This bug has been fixed. This means that heals and resurrects won't get worse if the target is higher level than you, nor will they get better when the target's level is lower than yours. All powers will work the same on allies whether they are on your team or not, regardless of the difference in level. * NEW CHANGE TO TANKER AND SCRAPPER KNOCKBACK: Most Tanker (and many Scrapper) melee attacks that do KnockBack will now do KnockDown to villains 1 level below you or higher (villains 2 levels below you will get knocked back). Placing 1 Generic KnockBack Enhancement will allow you to KnockBack foes at your level. Placing 2 Generic KB Enhancement will allow you to KB foes 2 levels higher than you (and so on). This should now give the player a much greater degree of control on whether they want KnockBack or KnockDown . Percent Chance to drop a target remains unchanged. (War Mace was unchanged). * Changed Super Strength Punch, Haymaker and Foot Stomp to Knockdown. * Changed most Battle Axe powers to a KnockDown (except Pendulum and Cleave). * Changed Knockback of, Tremor to a KnockDown. * Changed Stone Melee: Stone Mallet, Heavy Mallet and Tremor to a KnockDown. * Increased Knockback of Hand Clap and Hurl and Hurl Boulder. * Changed Scrapper Focus to KnockDown. * Changed Spines/Ripper to KnockDown. * Increased the overall effectiveness of all KnockBack Enhancements. * Increased the overall effectiveness of all Interrupt Enhancements. * Singularity is now Selectable (however, it still cannot be healed). * Fixed Nemesis Warhulk and Jaeger Selection/Collision. * Fixed Devouring Earth/Swarm Selection/Collision. * Removed extra space in "Enervating Field" display name. * Modified Nightwolf powers. * Update Requiems powers. * Detention Field can now capture bosses. * Detention Field, Black Hole and Dimension Shift is now relative to the level of the target. That is, it is less effective against higher level ranked foes and more effective against lower level foes. However, this potency will increase with level and Enhancements will allow you to affect higher level and higher ranked foes. They also stack if you can get the recharge fast enough (That is, if you hit a target and it resists the effect, a second attack from the same power will stack. You cannot stack the power once it takes effect because these powers make a target invulnerable). * Voltaic Sentinel can now move! It also can fly. It still cannot be targeted by you, players or villains and thus cannot be healed or attacked. * Fixed Resuscitate so it gives the target full HP. Category:Game Updates